1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container which comprises a window cover having an action configuration for covering on a display window provided on a container cover, so as to not only protectively display an ornamental object stored in the container without opening the container cover but also enhance the ornamental appearance of the container.
2. Description of Related Arts
The appearance of ornamental objects such as jewelries and watches are critical for attaching customers' attention. As more and more designers provided variety of designs for customers to choose. Therefore, for each jewelry store, the amount for each design is limited. And the exact shape and size of each jewelry and watch is differently for each other. It is not economical to use different container for displaying, packaging, and storage. Not to mention it will spend store staff extra time for transfer the items for displaying container to package containers. It is desirable to use a container suitable for display and package.
There are two types of conventional displayable box. In one type, the cover is hingely connected to the base, opening and closing the box will take extra effort and may be unsafe. In addition, such displayable box will waste lots of displaying space since the cover must be flipped upwardly to display the ornamental object in the base.
In another type, the cover can be separated from the box. While the product is displayed, the cover is separated from its box. Since the cover is not connected to the box, it is easy to lose the cover.
Furthermore, the two types of conventional displayable box have a common drawback that the cover must be opened with respect to the base such that not only the dust or dirt may enter into the base so as to destroy the aesthetic appearance of the ornamental object therein but also the displayable box cannot protect the ornamental object while displaying.
The present invention has overcome the disadvantages of both types of the displayable box, the ornamental object can be protected in displayable box and displayed without opening the cover so as to eliminate the possibility of getting lost of the cover. Especially, for expensive jewelries or watches that need more protection and to be handled with care, the present invention will be very useful.